


Sol de ocaso

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Es sólo que el Sol se ha alejado, por el lado contrario de mis abatidas esperanzas.





	Sol de ocaso

"' _¿Qué es tan triste?' Indagaste, no estoy triste, ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que el Sol se ha alejado, por el lado contrario de mis abatidas esperanzas."_

«Rakujitsu; Tokyo Jihen»

 

* * *

— _¿Quién demonios eres tú?_

— _Debería ser yo la que pregunte eso —espetó—. ¡Estás en medio de mi pelea!_

* * *

Respiró profundamente y su aliento se materializó como una nubecilla blanca. Sonrió al notarlo y jugó un poco más con su esperanza, sí tenía suerte el clima enfriaría aún más y podría ver nieve, quizá hasta darse el lujo de jugar con ella como cuando pequeña, entonces, la espera no sería una pérdida.

Entendía que él llegaría tarde, era parte de su naturaleza, no porque lo deseara así, sino simplemente porque no tenía un registro correcto del tiempo. Era como si su reloj interno se hubiese estropeado, haciéndole ir más rápido o más lento, deteniéndose en ocasiones o hasta repitiendo instantes, siendo capaz incluso de afectar otros relojes pues ella podría jurar que el tiempo andaba diferente cuando estaba al lado suyo.

* * *

— _¿Acaso eres un maldito acosador?_

— _¿Acaso eres una maldita demente?_

* * *

Suspiró enfurruñada y se arrebujó aun más en su abrigo. Si era sincera no alcanzaba a entender porque seguía en ese lugar, el muy bastardo ya la había tenido esperando suficiente y sí así lo hubiera querido –haciéndole honor a su orgulloso apellido–, se abría marchado hace mucho tiempo…

_Pero no lo hacía, no podía…_

* * *

— _¡Eres un maldito estúpido! ¿Te has dado cuenta que casi te matan? —gritó tomándolo por el cuello y zarandeándole, con rencor, con desesperación._

_Él al principio no le tomó importancia, pero al ver su reacción tan violenta, sujetó sus manos con las suyas para detenerla._

— _Yo no moriré, no tienes que preocuparte por mí._

* * *

Jamás sería perfecto, es más, reunía el listado de defectos más grande que habría podido adjudicarle a una persona, era antipático a decir basta, horriblemente gruñón, tenía un ceño fruncido tan prominente que acentuaba aún más su pinta de delincuente, sin mencionar que siempre decía lo que le venía en gana. Él nunca sería de los que llegan antes o regalan flores ya que su sensibilidad se asemejaba a la de una piedra y aunque ella le hubiese insinuado –o gritado– que le encantaban las campanillas blancas, él jamás se hubiese dado por enterado, además estaba su terrible imprudencia, que le hacía ser capaz de arriesgar el pellejo por un completo desconocido.

* * *

— _Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?_

_Él la miró un momento, ladeó la cabeza contemplando la situación. Luego sin más, comenzó a alejarse no sin antes añadir: —Y aún así, estás aquí._

* * *

En la vida tuvieron una cita decente y Dios sabe que podría escribir un libro sobre esas catástrofes. Nunca supo si ella era una especie de imán de desgracias o si simplemente tenía muy mal karma, pues siempre ocurría alguna cosa –aterradora o estúpida– que echaban a perder cualquier 'plan perfecto' que ella o él hubiesen arreglado. Jamás hubo nada mágico en lo que ellos pudieran tener, no hubo palabras melosas o caricias, nada de lo que se supone está compuesta una relación, pero aun así había algo que la motivaba a seguir ahí, esperando.

Suspiró nuevamente mirando el horizonte.

Desde su lugar, una pequeña y solitaria banquilla en un parque, podía apreciar el pronto ocaso, según recordaba la cita se había concertado a las cuatro de la tarde y consultando su reloj de pulsera –que al menos ese sí funcionaba correctamente–, pronto pasarían de las dos horas de retraso.

* * *

_Permanecía quieta, sólo observando el retrato frente de ella sin mediar palabra, casi sin respirar._

— _¿Qué es tan triste? —indagó una voz familiar en un murmullo. Quiso sonar despreocupado, sin una seña de lástima o de conmoción. Sólo ser él, como siempre, darle ese consuelo era lo único que podía hacer por ella._

— _No estoy triste ni nada por el estilo… —gruñó sin darle la cara— es sólo… qué el Sol se ha alejado —suspiró fuertemente como si intentara recuperar el aire, el alma—, por el lado contrario de mis abatidas esperanzas._

* * *

Sus huesos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo y flashes del pasado comenzaron a golpearla uno tras otro. Tembló y sintió como su corazón se contraía en dolor, pero logró contenerlo, no hizo ninguna mueca, ni siquiera dejó escapar una lágrima, en esos años ya había dejado salir suficientes.

Inspiró fuertemente y se llevó una mano al pecho. Sonrió al pensar lo bien que su viejo corazón había resistido todos esos años, ¿qué más hubiera podido pedir?

_Quizá, un poco de suerte…_

Un ramalazo de dolor la golpeó de nuevo, pero no cedió a él… sólo al pasado. En un segundo se encontró de nuevo siendo una niña y jugueteando con sus muñecas alrededor de su hermana mayor, riendo, cantando, al siguiente estaba ella, aún siendo una niña, en el funeral de aquella a quién amaba tanto. El esposo de su hermana estaba a su lado, estoico, roto, completamente inmóvil, como si alguien le hubiese robado un trozo de su alma.

Saltó por el tiempo hasta que se encontró con los chicos de su barrio y el pelirrojo idiota que tenía por mejor amigo, hasta el tiempo en que los perdió a todos, uno por uno se irían desvaneciendo con los años.

Voló hasta cerca de su adultez, cuando ya no creía en nadie, cuando estaba completamente sola y encontró a Kaien, comiendo bolas de arroz sobre las ramas de un árbol, ¿podría existir criatura más ridícula? Quizá no. Y aun así lo había amado como nunca antes había amado a un ser humano, sin embargo, él pertenecía a alguien más, a una maravillosa mujer que ella admiraba con todo el fervor de su corazón. ¿Pero por qué todo lo que llegaba a querer tenía que desaparecer ante sus ojos? ¿Por qué todos tenían qué abandonarla? ¿Estaba maldita? ¿Había hecho algo tan malo qué no merecía piedad alguna?

En un accidente de tráfico, perdió todas sus esperanzas, todo el amor que alguna vez pudo almacenar su corazón.

Kaien y Miyako se habían ido.

Ya no amo a nadie, no intentó hacerlo. Creyó que si se acercaba demasiado a una persona la condenaría a perecer y sí no, lo haría caer en el limbo, un destino peor que la muerte, ella lo sabía.

Después llegaría él.

Con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su rencor, con todo su dolor, intentó mantenerlo lejos. Lo golpeó, lo insultó, le gritó y aún así no se movió ni un ápice, no retrocedió.

Lo odió por eso, desde el fondo de su alma, lo odió.

Y se odió más a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, de cómo su corazón volvía a latir cuando el idiota sonreía, de cómo poco a poco su presencia la sanaba. Tal como si fuera el Sol, se abrió paso a través de su oscuridad. La hizo creer de nuevo, la hizo sentir que todo podía salir bien, que su castigo había llegado a su fin… pero sólo sería por un momento, a pesar de que él le había prometido no hacerlo, la dejó sola.

No era eterno después de todo, también se marcharía.

La muerte, una vez más, le había arrebatado a alguien.

Primero se había llevado a su hermana, después a Kaien, luego al único idiota que la había hecho volver a sonreír, que le había devuelto la esperanza.

A pesar de que él había jurado no ir nunca al lado de la dama negra que tanto le había quitado, lo había hecho.

El dolor la había atravesado de tal forma que pensó que se volvería completamente loca. Cuando Ichigo se fue, se llevó con él toda la calidez que le había brindado, dejándola sin nada más que recuerdos y reproches, simplemente 'viviendo', con el tiempo siguiendo su cruel curso.

* * *

— _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_La mujer lo miró y aunque quería aparentar que ya no dolía tanto, no pudo evitar estremecerse._

— _¿Qué harías tú?_

— _Rukia, ya has perdido a alguien y ahora…_

— _No es lo mismo._

_Él se congeló y desvió la mirada lejos de ella._

— _Lo sé._

— _No haré nada, Renji. Sólo seguir adelante, hasta que pueda alcanzarlo._

* * *

A pesar del dolor tenía que vivir, no podía ser una cobarde y simplemente rendirse. Los mismos recuerdos y reproches que la atormentaban, la anclaban a la vida.

Muchas veces tanto su hermano como los amigos que pudieron volver a ella, le pidieron que rehiciera su vida, intentando no recaer en el hecho de que había perdido a su persona más importante; pero ella testaruda y orgullosa, sabía que si Ichigo seguía siendo el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado, cumpliría su palabra, llegaría a su cita, aunque se retrasara…

_Y aún si era imposible…_

Casi como una tradición, ella se llenaba de la esperanza momentánea que le daba ir una vez al año, a la misma hora y al lugar al que él jamás pudo llegar.

En una de sus tantas imprudencias, al salvar a alguien de perder la vida en un accidente, él había perdido su propia vida.

En muchas ocasiones le reprochó su impulsividad, maldijo que tuviera complejo de héroe y le odio por no poder odiarlo al dejarla sola, porque a pesar de todo, no había nada que reprochar o maldecir, él siempre había sido así, como un astro, cálido y amable, inmutable pero no eterno…

_El Sol que se había apagado, el Sol que jamás regresaría…_

—Que vieja tan tonta eres, Rukia —sonrió tristemente arrebujándose una vez más en su espeso abrigo.

•

•

Se negaba rotundamente a abrir los ojos, hacerlo implicaría 'despertarse' cosa que no estaba muy dispuesta a realizar pero, considerando que la constante sensación de gotas sobre su rostro comenzaba a molestarle no le dejaba más alternativa. Fuese quien fuese el infeliz que le estuviera salpicando agua, personalmente se encargaría de mandarlo a dormir con los peces.

Se estiró desganadamente abriendo los parpados. Echó una mirada desconcertada a su alrededor sintiendo una fría ventisca acariciándole el cuerpo. No reconoció el sitio y se asustó temiendo lo peor, pero al darse cuenta que aún seguía en el parque suspiró aliviada. Últimamente su cuerpo era más débil que en antaño y se cansaba con facilidad, por lo que solía quedarse dormida en los lugares más insólitos. Rió un poco al recordar que una vez se había quedado dormida en el baño y que de no ser por el barullo de los gatos callejeros hubiese pasado ahí toda la noche.

Se desperezó otro poco advirtiendo sólo hasta ese momento los pequeños copos de nieve que caían a la tenue luz de un único farol. Sonrió al notar que uno de sus deseos se había cumplido, suspiró al recordar que el otro no. Sin esperar nada más se puso lentamente de pie. Tomó su bolso y comenzó a alejarse, cuando el ruido de unas pisadas la hicieron detenerse.

Su menguado corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación, había pasado mucho tiempo ya, pero todavía era capaz de reconocer el eco de esos pasos.

—Rukia.

El sonido de su voz reverberó en cada recoveco de su piel. La mujer se giró lentamente, encarando al recién llegado. Sus ojos primero se abrieron en sorpresa, en dolor, después pasaron a suavizarse y volver a ser los mismos de siempre, los ojos que él conocía, llenos de arrogancia, llenos de luz.

—Ichigo —respondió suavemente. Él apareció tal como lo recordaba, con esa cabellera desordenada, su pinta de delincuente y mostrando la sonrisa sincera que muy pocos llegaron a conocer, llegas tarde.

—Lo siento —dijo rascándose la nuca—. ¿Esperaste mucho?

—Haz roto tu propia marca —bufó—. ¿Treintaicinco años te parece poco? —soltó en tono de reproche, cruzando los brazos y fingiendo indignación.

—De hecho el que te espero por treintaicinco años fui yo —respondió rolando los ojos.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos.

—¿A qué has venido? —espetó por fin, en tono grosero y frunciendo el ceño.

Esto a él le hizo gracia: —Por ti.

—Oh, ¿por fin? ¿Y qué tal si no quiero ir? —dijo con ironía.

Él la miró divertido: —¿Vas a decir que no?

Rukia se sonrojó suavemente y desvió la vista, mientras musitaba "debería".

Él no pudo evitar sonreír a su vieja testarudez.

—Vamos —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

La rabieta no le duraria demasiado, a pesar de que las piernas y su mano temblaron, no dudo en acercarse, en acoger de nuevo el calor que tanto había extrañado, que había perdido… A pesar de que eso significaba dejar su mancillado cuerpo atrás, la calidez del Sol por fin había vuelto, aun si tocarla marcara su propio ocaso, ahora podía estar en paz.

**Author's Note:**

> No. de palabras: 2089  
> Última edición: 8 de octubre del 2012


End file.
